


A moment of weakness

by Amashi_zaino



Series: Skeletons in my closet [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bara Sans, Based on Real Events, Biting, Cheating, Crying, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Guilt, Read Before You Judge., Reader is married, Reader-Insert, Skeleton Puns, reader is female, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans had somehow broken that 4th wall and wound up living with you and your family.<br/>You've had a toxic relationship with your husband and you've been working to try and get Sans back home where he belonged. (even though he's the one that had the brains to make it a reality)<br/>But in the end, you couldn't deny your feelings for him and in a moment of weakness gave in to the needs of your heart and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment of weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all.  
> This is a drabble, it's based off of a dream that I had a few days ago and has roots in my real life situation. So it's kind of a venting fic. 
> 
> The world needs it's own Sans, but I think that the poor guy would wind up with a harem of fangirls, yours truly included. 
> 
> Tibia honest, I actually choked up while writing this. I hope that y'all like this. Kudos and comments on any typos or just well wishes would be appreciated.

On particularly nasty days Sans had no problem speaking up about Cody, your husband yelling at your daughter for the stupidest things like asking for a hug. Cody had mellowed out a bit but you knew that the antisocial, lazy jerk was just biding his time for the taller skeleton monster to be gone. Then everything would go back to normal. 

 

Your daughter pretty much worshiped the ground Sans walked on. She'd been the one that had gotten you to play Undertale a year ago. You'd had to put ground rules down for the kid though when he first showed up. Rules like: keep away from knives, no pretending to be Chara and DO NOT mention the Sin blogs! 

 

There had only been on instance where she'd picked up one of the large knives from the butcher block to cut up some apples but Sans had only flinched once before taking it from her and cutting the fruit himself. 

 

What had surprised you about him was the fact that he was freakin' HUGE! Sans was easily 6'5” his bones were thick and sturdy looking and you couldn't help to blush slightly when you got hugs from him. And it took a LOT to get you to blush!  
Sans had been so insanely chill about the whole thing, but you could tell that the stress and worry about his own timeline and universe was starting to get to him. He'd been having nightmares more and more frequently and sometimes you'd had to go and lie next to him and hold his skull in your lap stroking it until he fell back to sleep. Your husband didn't like all of the attention you were giving the skeleton monster. Not. One. Bit.

 

An idea hit you, what if he got some of the human souls that were pretty much up for grabs up here? People died all the time at your work. They were old, enfeebled and sometimes hooked up to machines to keep their bodies going when they'd long been ready for death and were no longer 'there' mentally.

 

So one night you hatched a plan to plant the seed. 

 

You approached him while he was on your computer reading over a few scientific journals published by Michi Okaku on the multiverse and quantum physics. On the other screen he had up a documentary about Ancient Aliens for entertaining background noise. Your blue headphones were perched around his thick neck bones as he scrolled through the article. 

 

“Hey skelly, how's it goin? Find anything interesting there?”

 

He glanced up at you, eye lights growing a bit brighter as his usual grin lifted somewhat. 

 

“*oh hey, yeah there are some really interesting theories here. some of th' math is off but it's th' concepts right now that have my interest. what's up wit'chu?”

 

You chuckled slightly and gave a cockeyed grin. “Man Sans, I forget sometimes just how smart you are. You've got what? 2 PHD's in Physics?”

 

“*four actually, 2 in physics, one in theoretical physics and quantum spacial theory.”

 

You whistled low. “You're a bone-ified genius aren't cha?”

 

He chuckled at your pun grin widened. “*well I woulda gone inta chemistry, but it just didn't get any real reaction outta me.”

 

You snerked and laughed. “Oh man, that was bad Sans.”

 

His grin widened and you enjoyed the sight of him flashing some of those rather interesting and sharp fangs he had at you.  
“*heh, yeah. so anyway, whats up?”

 

You put an arm on his bony shoulder and leaned on him. “Well, I have a bit of ah...something I wanna show you later tonight after I get off shift from work. I'll drive you to where I work at and you can shortcut back here to wait, that way you've got a reference point to and from. But y'know how I told you that I work as a nurses aid?” 

 

He nodded. “*yeah I remember ya lamenting to me a few times about it. y'know, if ya don't like it that much, ya could always find something else to do.”

 

You huffed a sigh and leaned into his back, arms folded across the back of his neck and shoulders. “Yeah, but it wouldn't pay as well and I'd have to work more hours.”

 

He chuckled at that. “*lazy much?”

 

That made you laugh and bury your face into the faux fur of his hoodie. “Pot meet kettle.”

 

He scoffed at that. “*hey, i work really hard at my slacking off.”

 

“Pfft...if you were a pokemon, that's what you'd be.”

 

“*what?”

 

“A Slaking.”

 

He gave a small snort at that. “*is that even a thing?”

 

You nodded and went around to plop right onto his bony lap to look up the Pokemon.  
You and he laughed at the few things you'd pulled up and knowing that he'd been missing his brother you even pulled up some of the comic dubs from Undertale. He'd been in uproarious laughter at the comic where Papyrus got hair and sang. He commented that the voice wasn't too bad, and you saw his eye lights dim slightly as he thought of how much he missed his brother. You grabbed his arms and wrapped them around you in a tight hug and wrapped your own around his ulna and radius'. “Hey, we'll figure a way to get you home.”

 

He only nodded as he folded into you, holding you close in the hug. That act got you a nasty glare from your perpetually-glued-to-his-computer-games husband. 

 

There was lazy, then there was better-off-dead lazy. Your husband was the latter. He was always on the computer games, hated to go outside due to 'social anxiety', refused to get a job, refused to even really clean up after himself and you were lucky if he'd even do a load of laundry once in a blue moon. 

 

Hell, _Sans_ had offered to help clean up more in the few months he'd been bunking with you than your husband had done in the almost 15 years you'd been together. And if Sans was actually working more around the house than your husband, you knew that there was a serious problem here. Not that you hadn't already known that, no, you knew that you were doomed to misery from the simple fact that you'd stayed together only because you'd gotten pregnant. And now, here, 11 years later you'd resigned to your miserable existence because you knew that since you'd moved from one state to another, Cody had no one else out here to turn to. If you left him there would be nowhere he could go. He'd be homeless and you weren't that heartless. the only real light in your life that made it worthwhile waking up the next day was your daughter, and now Sans.  
   
The day passed by uneventfully at work. You'd taken note as to which residents were moments away from death, and which ones are having death warded off by respirators or ventilators.

 

The night came to a close and you clocked off to send Sans a text. In an instance he'd popped into existence in the parking lot of your work. He had his hoodie pulled up and gloves on his hand. He was wearing long black sports pants with red stripes down the side to cover his bony legs and they ended in blue sneakers with white socks.  
“*sup buddy, you wanted to show me something?”

 

You nodded and motioned for him to follow you. You snuck him inside and showed him some of your residents that you worked with. You greeted the nurses who only gave Sans a cursory glance, he had his hood pulled low and had a medical mask over his mouth and nose. You'd explained it away that he had a bad cold and didn't want to get anyone sick. They easily accepted it because you'd made friends with all of the nurses that worked the overnight shifts. “This is what I work with Sans, the old and infirm. Sadly some of them are kept alive by machines. Their Souls are trapped. Sans, you have the capability to set them free. And in doing so, you could take those souls and probably get enough power to go home.”

 

His eye lights bore into the sleeping patient in their bed, the rise and fall of their chest was only due to the machine that pumped life giving oxygen into them. He could see the dimness of their SOUL within their body. It felt, hopeless. Like any enjoyment in life had been sucked out of it. He'd never seen a human SOUL so weak before. 

 

You nodded and took his hand to lead him out of the facility. “Hey, I wanna share something with you. C'mon.”

 

He got into the car with you and only minutes later you'd parked in a large lot, gotten a sticker for your window while pulling out a blanket from the trunk of the car and led him up Tubbs Hill which was situated next to the large lake in the sprawling city you lived in.

 

You led him deeper into the woods, the light of your phones flashlight illuminating the way so that you wouldn't stumble. Sans had no problem with the dim lighting. Having lived his whole light underground had helped him develop perfect dark vision. In fact, all of his senses were razor sharp, he'd pondered every now and again how his sense of smell was so sharp when he had no nose. His musing was cut short as you pulled him through some trees and onto a rocky outcropping surrounded by trees but overlooking the beautiful lake. 

 

The sky was clear and the light pollution was hardly noticeable. The stars twinkled above and Sans's eye lights grew as he gazed up at the sky littered with stars and the ribbon of the milky way shone above them. You stripped off your scrub top, leaving you in a tight camisole with built in cups which had compelled you to go without a bra that day to support your ample breasts.  
You both lay back on the blanket just watching the stars. You heard him give a small gasp before realizing that a meteor shower had started up. You grinned, “Wow, I didn't know that there was going to be a shower tonight.”

 

“*a what? it's not raining.” he looked slightly confused and you couldn't help but give him a very warm smile. 

 

“No silly, a Meteor shower. It's when debris and rocks floating out there in space are attracted to Earth by the gravity and burn up in the atmosphere. Sure, it's just space junk and rocks, but the sight is beautiful. I guess you could call it out of this world?” 

 

He laughed at your joke. “*yeah, it's really stellar!”

 

You joined him in laughter. “*it's really got me star-struck.”

 

You laughed harder at his puns and curled into his side as a cool gust of wind made you shiver. “I love your jokes Sans. You always know how to make me laugh.” You said softly with mirth in your voice. 

 

He looked down at you with a wide grin. “*yeah? well ya have a great laugh darlin'. when i really get ya goin', you snort. it's adorable.”

 

You nuzzled into his ribs, his arm now around your shoulder securely. “No I don't. Shut up. I'm not adorable.” He shifted and lifted you effortlessly so that you were laying on top of him, his bony ribs dug into your own and you squirmed slightly to get comfortable. You wound up with your arms folded under your chin as you watched him. The bones of his skull were so expressive, that or you'd just gotten used to seeing them and had gotten better at reading him.

 

“*now, does this look like a face that'd lie ta you?” he said with mock hurt.

 

You scoffed “Yes, yes it does. You're just being nice. Yer supposed to be made of Love and Compassion and magic and all that jazz....so yeah. Just being nice. 'm not...worth it...if I was...”

 

You looked down in self depreciation, feeling that something had to be wrong with you. If you were better, a better mother, a better wife, just better than maybe your husband Cody wouldn't be such a leach. Maybe you'd be worth the effort. You felt a pain in your chest and gave a shuddering breath. Sans's now ungloved hands came up and cupped your cheeks. “*hey hey, i don't wanna hear ya talk like that. you're worth the world sweetheart. you're funny, witty, smart, kind and compassionate and really friendly. there are times i wonder if ya are actually a monster in human guise. 'cause of the whole love and compassion thing.”  
Your face heated up at the onslaught of compliments from the guy you'd had the biggest crush on since seeing his little sprite in the game. You'd been won over from the whoopie cushion gag and had fallen face first into the fandom shortly afterward. You'd be lying if you hadn't had your fair share of erotic dreams where he'd been concerned. Now that he was here in the not-so flesh your dreams had only gotten more vivid and you had to hold back and try and keep your Soul from crying out to him. Needing him like a fish needed water. 

 

You leaned into his touch, his warm carpals on your cheeks and you cupped his hand in yours. “I'm going to miss you when you go back home.” That one sentence choked you up and you fought back tears. You didn't cry, you never cried. But here you were, on the verge of tears because of this large, silly, fantastic, magical skeleton. This guy who read scientific articles, trolled people on Youtube that complained that liking him was necrophilia, this guy who knew how to make you laugh on your shittiest days and forget why you were upset in the first place. 

 

The look on his face softened along with his smile. “Sweetheart.” he said softly and you sat up shaking your head, straddling what would be his spine but there was some kind of solidness between your thighs that made up a belly for him. He'd explained that it was his magic manifesting to make him a bit more comfortable for you. The effort from this lazybones touched your heart.  
“You're too good for this shitty world Sans. I wish that I wasn't married....I wish....” you sighed heavily. “You're way out of my league man....”

 

His eye sockets narrowed, brow bones furrowed. “*outta your league? cause i'm a monster and you're a human?”

 

Your own eyes widened and you held up your hands. “No no no! Not like that. Sans...” you sighed again. “Look, this is you.” you held your hand above your head as far as it could go. “And this is me.” you put your other hand onto the blanket covered ground. “Now do you get it?”

 

He watched you critically, understanding your meaning. He was entirely too smart for his own good, that was for sure but he sat up, one hand behind your back to keep you from toppling back. The position had you straddling his lap. He put a finger under your chin to make you look up at him. “*i get it sweetheart. but i think my first assessment was the correct one.” his speech was soft and the baritone timber of his voice made you shiver. 

 

You closed your eyes and worried your bottom lip a bit until his thumb pulled it out gently from between your teeth to caress the rose petal softness of it. “You're wrong Sans. I thank the Gods every day that I got to meet you, to know you beyond the game. Even though I know I'm not worthy of your friendship...let alone of yo-”

 

You were cut short by the pressure of his teeth on your lips. Tears then did slip from your eyes at the feeling of his phalanges tangling into your hair, holding tightly onto your braid. The slight pulling made you give a soft needy whimper as you pressed into his kiss. You were pleasantly surprised that the bone around his mouth became malleable and while they weren't proper lips the kiss was nice. Your hands clutched at the front of his hoodie to try and draw him in closer, your tongue lightly flicking over his mouth. You felt his teeth shift and his own fluorescent blue tongue slipped past your lips to twine around in your mouth. You gave a soft needy whine again as one of his hands ran down your bare shoulder to rest on your hips. Just that soft pressure made you subconsciously buck into him making him groan into your mouth. 

 

Your body felt like it was on fire, you knew that he'd watched some human porn during the late nights he couldn't sleep. The one time you'd caught him his face had flushed bright blue while his left eye had been flashing brilliantly gold and cerulean, he stammered about wanting to know more about humans and their anatomy. Feigning innocence you pulled out some medical text books for him and showed him some of the google sites you used during school. You never caught him again after that. But you knew that he had just gotten more careful at not getting caught. 

 

Evidently that 'research' had given him a rather good insight to the female body. His hands on your skin left tingling trails and the kiss was getting so heated that your hand slipped under his shirt to trail your fingers over his lowest exposed rib. He wasn't making the 'tummy' any more so you were able to explore easily. The feeling of your hands on his bones made him growl, which in turn earned him a low moan from you. He moved to kiss over your cheeks and down your throat making you pant lightly. Your hands went around his skull to hold him to the bend of your neck, his hands were massaging the soft globes of your ass as you rocked against him and the now glowing bulge coming from his pelvis.

 

“Sans...hah...mm...” your soft cries were the best aphrodisiac to him and he opened his mouth to softly nip the sensitive skin of your neck. You subconsciously tilted your head to give him more access to your throat. He opened wider and gently took that bit of flesh in between his teeth and bit lightly gauging your reactions. Feeling you buck into him harder, your hands pressing him down onto you more was encouraging and he increased the pressure, still minding his fangs and not wanting to break skin. Your cries and mewls of pleasure were making it so hard for him to not mark you, to not claim you as his and have you every way you'd let him take you. 

 

“h..harrderr....pleaasee Saaansss...” your hissing plea undid him though and he bit down hard, his sharp canines broke skin but in your haze of lust it only made you clutch onto him for dear life while your hips rutted and bucked against his magically created erection. 

 

“GODS! AH!...HAH!! Saaaaaaaansssss! Mm....” you were crying through the pain and pleasure, his strong hands pushed you harder onto him and he could feel himself getting close from the sweet friction of your body against his, the taste of your blood in his mouth, slightly metallic and salty almost like ketchup. He withdrew from your throat to lick the weeping wounds as he watched your face while your hands went around his neck for purchase as you bucked into him. The pleasure there as you lost yourself in the feel of him was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen and his breathing hitched as he bucked into you, lifting your hips up and grinding you down on him hard as he began to lose it, coming hard. The extra friction was all you needed as you came undone from dry humping him. 

 

You buried your face in his chest while you both tried to quiet your breathing. You were shuddering from the orgasmic aftershocks. Tears ran down your cheeks and you knew knew that when he went home it'd break you. You'd die inside without this amazing, wonderful, loving, compassionate, patient, intelligent funny man in your life.  
You'd fallen out of love with your husband years ago, the only thing that kept you together was convenience. But this skeleton, this monster holding you so close to him? You were irrevocably head over heels in love with him. Getting to know him personally had only solidified the crush you'd had for so long.

 

You were muttering into the fluff of his hoodie while your body went from euphoric bliss to wracking sobs. “I love you Sans...I love you, I love you so much. I don't want you to go home...I don't want to let go of you. I...I....I need you...” He held you close as you cried, his hands smoothed your hair down as his magic faded along with the messy evidence of his release. 

 

“*shh shh...hey...you know I need to go back...Paps needs me.” 

 

You nodded and sniffed. “I w-wouldn't dream of keeping you fr-from your brother. Y'all are two half of the same coin. I know...I know you need to go back sometime...” You collected yourself as he wiped the tears from your cheeks. 

 

“*did you mean what you said though? do you really love me?”

 

You sniffed again and wiped your nose with your discarded scrub top. “Yeah...I've been trying so hard not to fall in love with you. I...I feel like...I mean...I feel so guilty now. I'm married and I just....oh god...I'm trash....” You hid your face in your hands but felt him gently move them away and take them in his own, his warm phalanges rubbed the soft skin of the back of your hands. 

 

“*do ya still love him? Yer husband?” His voice was gruff with emotion but still soft.

 

You shook your head. “No...I haven't been in love with him for years. I'm still fond of him but....I...I feel like I'm just a cash cow for him....Um...I mean I feel like he holds onto me only because I have a job and he takes whatever money I have for video games or computer parts and he never contributes. I know I've complained at you about him before. You'd become one of my best and dearest friend so talking to you had become so easy y'know?” 

 

He nodded. “*yeah, i thought that you were just venting tibia honest.” 

 

You shook your head again and hugged him close. “I'm not brave enough to leave him...I'm scared....”

 

He pet the back of your head and the soft skin over your scapulae. “*why?”

 

“He...he said that he'd kill himself if I left him? That he'd make my life hell? I've lost count of the threats he's told me over the years of what would happen if I kicked him out or left him. Besides, he's got nowhere to go. And I can't do that to him....I couldn't do that to anyone honestly. Leave them homeless, with nothing. He doesn't have a job to get his own place, no money of his own and nowhere to go.”

 

Sans huffed and a small growl resonated through his bones. “*what the hell....he sounds incredibly toxic.” his voice softened. 

 

“*you're too kind for your own good ya know?” 

 

“So I've been told.” you said bitterly.

 

He sighed and held you close before laying back down again to watch the stars with you laying on his broad chest. His phalanges traced lazy patterns over the smooth skin of your back and he felt your body become slack as you drifted off to sleep. He didn't want to move but knew that you had to get home soon.

“*we'll figure something out darlin' i always do.” he murmured, a quick nap wouldn't be too bad. He set an alarm on your phone, amused that your lock code had been his name, and drifted off for a quick 15 minute nap, lulled to sleep by your soft breathing and the beat of your heart reverberating through his ribs. 

He couldn't help it, but his thoughts drifted back to the 'trapped' souls at your work as he nodded off to sleep.


End file.
